1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering actuation device for a vehicle, in particular for an industrial truck, having an operating element for inputting steering commands by an operator exerting torques on the operating element, having a sensor arrangement for monitoring the steering command input state of the operating element and having an electronic control device for converting the steering command input data detected by the sensor arrangement into control information for a steering drive apparatus of an element determining or influencing the direction of travel of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial trucks, in particular electrical fork-lift trucks, are known which have a rotatably mounted steering operating element, which is normally a steering wheel. An angle transmitter, whose measurement signal is fed to an electronic control device, is usually used to monitor the rotary position of the steering wheel. The electronic control device generally comprises at least one microprocessor and is designed to control a steering motor depending on the respective rotary deflection of the steering operating element, which steering motor may act on a wheel, which can be steered, of the industrial truck via a steering transmission in order to steer this wheel.
Industrial trucks are also known in which such a steering operating element in the form of a steering wheel is mounted rotatably on an operating console, which has further actuators for controlling further driving functions and/or working functions of the industrial truck.